Only to you
by dragonslayer123
Summary: Kagome is a girl that doesn't talk, until she meets Inuyasha. who hapened to be on the roof just when she was singing. Kagome gets to know him and will only talk to him. there for the title Only To You!
1. Meating on the roof

Only to you  
  
Kagome awoke slowely. 'Ugh, another boring, horrible day at school.' Just then her alarm went off. She smiled as 'Catch You, Catch Me' came on. She got out of bed, brushed her hair, put on some bagy black jeans with lots of pockets, metal loops, susspenders (not the dorky kind. they hang in the back of the pants and cross. they are conected with--ok like this--strip of jean material, metal loop, jean, loop--like that over and over.), with blue thread (that is used for the seams), and they had zippers all over them, then she put on a normal tight black shirt. Kagome looked in the closet for a while be for she found her metal-tipped black boots and put them on.  
  
"Kagome! Come on! Time for school!" Her mother shouted from the bottom of the stairs.   
  
Kagome grabbed her big yellow back pack and turned off 'Catch You, Catch Me.' She ran down the stairs and waved good by to her mother as she ran to get to the bus stop, every once and awhile pulling up her pants.   
  
She reached the bus stop just in time, as the bus pulled up to the students. Kagome put on a straight face as she climbed the stairs on the bus. She took a deep breath as she walked down the aisle, everyone looking at her as she walked past. She could hear some of them talking about her, making fun of her, as she walked past. She sat her back pack down on the very last seat on the bus, her favorite seat, and sat down.   
  
She pulled her back pack on to her lap and looked around in it for a while before she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a black ring with three small metal spikes on it, a black braclet with medium sized metal spikes on it in order like this one spike-two spikes-one spike-two spikes-one spike-two spikes-one spike, and a choker necklace with skinny metal spikes dangling from the middle, and put them on.   
  
About ten minutes later the bus stopped in front of her school.   
  
Kagome was in her first period class, History. Oh, how she hated hisory. "Ok class settle down." The teacher comanded. "Alright, time to call role." The teacher droned on and every time he said the kids name he/she would say: "Present." or "Here." until he got to Kagome's name, he looked up and searched the class for her. "Good! Everyone's here. Now time to start class."  
  
Finally the bell rung, although it took its sweet time doing so. Kagome picked up her things and walked out the door. She was listening to the things that everyone around her were saying. Their laugher, their problems, their opinions, she was so caught up in this that she didn't notice that she was heading right for a group of some kids until she bumped into one of them.  
  
He had long white hair, doggy ears, and he was wearing the same type of pants she was, only the thread was red instead of blue, and he was wearing a long baggy red shirt, also, the part that had Kagome transfixed for a while, he had beautiful amber-gold eyes. Kagome shook her head and begain picking up the things that she had cause him to drop. For a moment she almost put on that old smile of hers, the one she hadn't used in so long, and say: "Oh, *chuckle* sorry, sorry." in her old, goofy voice. She handed his things to him, and he grabbed them away from her like she was something dirty. "When you bump into someone it's 'polite' to say sorry."  
  
(Inuyasha and Miroku are a grade ahead of Kagome and Sango.)  
  
Kagome finished picking up her things and silently stood up and walked away.   
  
"What was her problem?" Inuyasha asked, turning back to Miroku and Sango. Miroku shrugged.  
  
"That's Kagome." Sango started. "I have her for a few classes. She never talks, she used to but then one day she just stopped. She was real talkative back then, said lots of funny things-well, I thought they were funny-and was real smart. Then again, I never really paid attention to her."   
  
Inuyasha nodded and looked the way that the girl had went.  
  
Kagome was walking down the halls, toward the class she had next, shop, they were presenting there oral reports today, so she figured why not skip? Kagome turned around and started walking up the stairs to the roof. Once she was there she walked behind one of those little wall thingys that serve no real perpose just to devide space.   
  
Kagome looked around to see if no one was there. When she was convinced that she was the only one there she took her cd player out of her back pack and put on the headphones and turned the cd to track 5. She couldn't remember who it was that sung it, but, she liked it. She was so tempted to sing it but she couldn't. What if someone heard her. No she had checked. Maybe it was ok...just this once. Kagome started the song over again and started to sing.   
  
"There's a song that's inside of my soul  
  
Its the one that Ive tried to write over and over again  
  
Im awake and in the infinite cold  
  
But you sing to me over and over and over again  
  
So I lay my head back down  
  
And I lift my hands  
  
And pray to be only yours  
  
I pray to be only your  
  
I know youre my only hope  
  
Sing to me the song of the stars  
  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again  
  
So I lay my head back down  
  
And I lift my hands  
  
And pray to be only yours  
  
I pray to be only yours  
  
I know youre my only hope  
  
I give you my destiny  
  
Im giving you all of me  
  
I want your symphony  
  
Singing in all that I am  
  
At the top of my lungs Im giving it back  
  
So I lay my head back down  
  
And I lift my hands  
  
And pray to be only yours   
  
I pray to be only yours  
  
You are my only hope...."  
  
Kagome hummed the tune of the song until it was over.   
  
"Hmm...I thought Sango said that you couldn't, wait no, WOULDN'T talk."   
  
Kagome jumped in surprise and turned around to see the boy that she had bumped into earlier. Her mouth opened in surprise but nothing came out.   
  
"Why don't you talk?"   
  
"....."  
  
"Why don't you talk?"  
  
"......"  
  
"I won't tell anyone. I promise."  
  
"Everyone makes fun of me for it. They think my voice is funny, or something. Is my voice funny?"  
  
"I don't know."   
  
"How could you not know? You're listening to it right now. Oh, before I forget, promise that you wont tell anyone that you heard me talk. You're the first person to hear my voice in so long..."  
  
"Fine I promise."  
  
"Good. Um...Do you come here often?"  
  
"Is that a pick up line?"  
  
"No. I just wanted to know if you came here alot, cause I kinda miss someone to talk to."  
  
"Psh...And you excpect me to be that person?"  
  
"Well, you're the only person I can talk to, so yea."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Sooooo.... Whatcha wanna talk about?"  
  
"I don't know."   
  
"Ok."  
  
"Seen the movie 'Spaceballs'?"  
  
"Yea... Who hasn't? That's one of my favoite movies!"   
  
"Really? What's your favorite part?"  
  
"The part where Dark Helmet is like "I knew it! I'm surrounded by assholes." 'Cause it was their names." Kagome chuckled.  
  
"Yea... My favorite part was when that president dude was using the bathroom and that girl shows up on the wall!"  
  
"Oh yea...that was so funny!"   
  
"Sooooo...Have you seen any good movies lately?"  
  
"I haven't watched any movied in a long time. If I laugh, people can hear my voice, and then..."   
  
"Oh, I getcha. Well, you wanna go to the movies with Sango, Miroku, and me?"  
  
"What are you gonna see?"  
  
"X-Men 2"   
  
"Ok...I've been dieing to see that."   
  
"So that's a yes?"   
  
"Yea."  
  
"You know that you're gonna get in trouble for skipping right?"  
  
"I don't care."   
  
"Just wondering."  
  
"Oh, and just so you know. I'm not gonna talk. Only when we're alone."  
  
"And I would care, why?"  
  
"Just letting you know."  
  
"Kay. By the way...nice pants."  
  
~~~~  
  
(A/N:I know I know its not that good but hey!   
  
Review. Please and thank you. (dont coment on the Kim Possible thing.)) 


	2. Movie madness

Only to you  
  
Well it was the 'movie day.' Kagome walked down the side walk that lead to the theater, when she saw Inuyasha and his friends talking near the ticket booth. She lowered her head slightly and shyly walked forward.   
  
Inuyasha looked up to search for something again. He had been doing that a lot. "Ah!" He sighed, she hadn't backed down. "Kagome over hear!" He waved for her to come over faster.   
  
Kagome looked up, that was so enbarrasing! Now people were looking at her. She walked a little faster to get to them.   
  
Miroku looked at her with a puzzled face. "Say...isn't that the girl that bumped into you the other day?"  
  
"Yea, why's she here?" Sango stepped in.  
  
"Oh, I met her on the roof the other day after she bumped into me, turns out that she was skipin' class. She's really cool, acts alot like you Sango." Inuyasha said.  
  
Sango 'hum'ed and looked over to the girl that everyone was staring at as she quickly walked over to them.   
  
Kagome smiled a bit to Inuyasha and lifted her hand to say hi. "Yo." Inuyasha greeted her. "Hey, this is Sango, and this is Miroku." Kagome politly bowed the straighted back down.   
  
Sango walked over to Kagome and put her face up close to Kagome's. "Do YOU. UNDERSTAND. SIGN LANGUAGE.?" She asked in long words as if she was talking to a retarded person. Kagome looked over to Inuyasha pleadingly.  
  
"Sango, she doesn't talk. She's not deaf." Sango blushed.  
  
"Yes, like he said," Miroku inched closer, Inuyasha begain to growl, Sango was about to hit him. "I am Miroku." Kagome felt an unwelcome hand on her butt.   
  
Before Miroku knew it there was a VERY painful fist that inbeded itself into his jaw. Surprisingly, it didn't come from Inuyasha or Sango. Kagome looked over the falled boy and didn't feel an ounce of pity for him. She walked over to him and started kicking his side over and over again. It wasn't till Inuyasha pulled her off that she stopped, and even then she was struggling to get out of his grasp.   
  
"Itai..." Miroku moaned. A slow smile spreading over his face. "What a firm ass." At that Kagome started struggling more and Sango looked like she was going to murder him. Miroku noticed this. "Well! Not as firm as my darling Sango's!" This time it was Sango's turn to kick him.   
  
"You. Dirty. Little. Fucking. HENTAI!" Sango screamed as she beat him.   
  
"Come on girls! Leave him alone and let's go buy the tickets!" Inuyasha pleaded. Kagome calmed down and stopped struggling. Sango stopped kicking Miroku and looked at him weird. He had never tried to stop violance directed towards Miroku. Maybe he was trying to look good infront of Kagome? Nah. Inuyasha had never been in love. It was imposible. But the way his arms lingered on her waist when she had stopped struggling gave her proof that, maybe, just maybe, her little Inu had found someone that he liked.   
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, and he suddenly let go and pushed her forward, both blushing. Kagome looked at Inuyasha again. "No! I am no a hentai like Miroku. I just forgot that you were there!" Kagome looked at him again. "Don't look at me in that tone of voice young lady!" Kagome glared at him. "No I don't like that tone either." Kagome kept glaring. "Fine! Be that way, bitch!" Kagome got right up in his face and looked into his eyes. "I can call you what ever the hell I want." Kagome stepped down and stuck her tongue out at him and turned around crossing her arms. Inuyasha did the same adding a signature, "Feh."   
  
Everyone around them looked at them as if they had two heads. One person whispered: "You mean he could under stand her? She didnt even talk." And so on and so forth.   
  
Noticing that they were being watched they went to the ticket booth and got their tickets for X-2.   
  
(What I am writing next truly happened to me and my friends at the theater when we went to see X-2)  
  
When they got there popcorn and drinks they went to the theater and got seats in the very back. But there were only three seats in the back left. Two were those little couple seats that were spaced away from the others and the other one was next to a middle aged woman. Being the gentleman that he was Inuyasha 'let' Kagome win in the race to the chair. Kagome smiled and stucked her tongue out at Inuyasha.  
  
"Is this seat saved?" Kagome asked.  
  
The woman shook her head. "No." Kagome started to sit down when the woman seemed to remember something. "Oh! I forgot. I was saving that seat for my husband!"  
  
"Oh! Sorry." Kagome started to get up. (She whispered so that bearly anyone could hear her. Even the woman that was sitting next to her.)  
  
"Just joking! I'm just joking." The woman laughed. Kagome sat back down in the seat. A few seconds later a fat man walked up to the seat and said:  
  
"Excuse me, but my wife was supposed to be saving that seat for me."   
  
"Oh I'm sorry." (she whispered again.) And started to get up. Right when she was in the midle of getting up they burst into laughter.  
  
"Oh! We were just joking! We were just joking! Just playin' around with ya." They said at the same time. It was obvious that they did this often. Kagome's brow twitched.  
  
So Inuyasha and Kagome stood agains the back wall. "I'm sorry," Inuyasha started. "But I'm saving that seat."  
  
"Shut up." Kagome hissed. Kagome removed the rubber band from her wrist and pulled some paper bullets out of her pocket. She put one in the rubber band and shot it out into the crowd.   
  
"Ouch! What the hell?!" Was heard from one of the bottom rows. Kagome smiled.   
  
~*~  
  
"Want some popcorn?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. She nodded her head and took some from his bag. Kagome paused for a moment. She pulled out her hand and when she did there was a piece of hair with a piece of gum (Chewed gum) on the end. Kagome gagged and threw it at Inuyasha. "AW! SICK! What the fuck?!"   
  
(this really happened. it was in my friend Dominics popcorn.)   
  
A few minutes, and a few bullets, later. A REALLY fat man jumped up with his food and trash and stuff and jumped over his seat. (I mean REALLY FAT. AND he DID JUMP over his seat. He was jiggling everywhere. His hair, his legs, his HAT, his arms, his back, his stomach, even his ears.) The man ran straight towards Kagome and Inuyasha, who huddled together and backed up against the wall. (Dominic and David did that. ^_^LoL so funny) At the last moment he turned and ran down the stairs, dumped his trash in the middle of the theater hall, and ran back--heavily panting--and jumped back over his seat.   
  
"D-Did you shoot him or something?" Inuyasha asked.   
  
"N-No." Kagome was scared out of her mind right then.   
  
Miroku and Sango were laughing their heads off. "What did you guys do?" Miroku laughed.   
  
"W-We d-didn't do anything." Inuyasha replied. Which made them laugh even more.  
  
After the movie they went to the Walmart next to the theater. After they walked around for a while Miroku sighed. "This is boring, I'm gonna wait out side." He walked back the way they came.   
  
"He's walking towards the bakinis Sango." Inuyasha teased. Sango huffed and went after the pervert.   
  
"He's trying on the bakinis." Kagome joked. "They make him feel sexy."  
  
Inuyasha laughed. "I don't doubt that."   
  
(End real life)   
  
Sango found Miroku talking to some girl WEARING one of the more revealing bakinis.  
  
"OH HENTAI!!" Sango said in her most seductivly dangerous voice.   
  
As soon as he heard that voice a nice coat of sweat covered his face. He slowly turned to look at her. The look on her face made him gulp. "Oh! Hi, my DARLING Sango!"  
  
"HENTAI! *Crash* HENTAI! *Pow* HENTAI! *Slam* HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
By the time the Inugang had got kicked out the store was a mess.   
  
"We need to do this more often." Sango comented.   
  
Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
~~  
  
(Please be kind in the reviews.)(If you review)(Please review)(I need them to survive. They are my oxygen.)(*gasp* Reviews *Gasp*) 


End file.
